100 días
by RavenAkiteru
Summary: Tadashi nos cuenta lo que en 100 días, caben cosas de lo mucho que ama de Hiro. 100 drabbles Hidashi!
1. Amo tu sonrisa

**_Hiro, hoy amo de tí: _**

**Día uno:**

Otra vez, ese pequeño se ha ido a escondidas a meterse en líos. Ni hablar tendré que asegurarme de que este bien.

Fue buena idea ponerte GPS a cada una de tus chaquetas, así me aseguro de donde irte a rescatar pues gustas de una vida con adrenalina. Siendo un poco arrogante, algo ambicioso y sumamente osado, puedes provocar que alguien quiera agarrarte a golpes. Cosa que no voy a permitir.

Al llegar, veo la gente en el callejón y dejo la moto lejos para internarme entre el gentío. Ahí estas, lleno de seguridad tomando los fajos de billetes luego de destrozar al robot de combate de tu oponente, seguramente tras una estafa bien planeada.

Vaya, otra vez quieren abalanzarse sobre tí sin importar lo frágil que luces, me lanzó sin dudar al pleito, y entre la conmoción me indicas donde escurrirnos y salir huyendo mientras te ríes diciéndome que soy oportuno…Francamente, tu das estos toques radicales a mi vida, aún cuando desapruebo este modo en el que desperdicias tu talento, sólo de ver tu sonrisa en donde te siente el más cool por un momento…no sé, me llena de dicha.

Esa noche, ya de camino tranquilo a nuestro hogar, me hablas y a la vez que te miro me dices con una hermosa sonrisa; lo maravilloso que sientes que sea su hermano. No sé a que vino el comentario, pero en ese instante, mi corazón acelero a un ritmo que creí fatal. Ese gesto tuyo, bañado de inocencia terminó por llenarme de confusión y al mismo tiempo de alegría.

**Entonces, entendí que amaba tu sonrisa**

* * *

><p>Tratare de hacer un drabble diario, serán 100 dias que Tadashi diga lo que ama de Hiro…ahhh, a ver que tal sale<strong>.<strong>


	2. Amo tu inteligencia

_**Hiro, hoy amo de tí...**_

_**Día uno:**_

La fecha tan esperada llegó, fuiste el primero en levantarte y de cierta manera me dio gracia el verte tan entusiasmado cómo cuando más pequeño. Estabas frente al espejo y podía jurar que estabas algo nervioso, aunque lo negaras.

Sería tu primer día de clases en la universidad, estoy absolutamente orgulloso. El mundo quedó impresionado de la maravillosa creación que desarrollaste a tan corta edad ¿Quién construye una tecnología revolucionaria en menos de un año? Ah… si… Tú.

Tú que aprendiste tan rápido a ver desde otros ángulos, tú que no te diste por vencido ni un segundo, desvelándote por días y pensando en tu objetivo.

En silencio mientras trazas sobre el papel, exteriorizando tus ideas que fluían libremente , haciendo realidad las ambiciones del mundo entero.

— Entonces ¿Crees que es buena idea? — preguntaste con algo de carmín en tus mejillas al momento de que te tomé por sorpresa y me recliné sobre ti tomando tus bocetos; fue una expresión tan bonita que me permití ilusionarme de que mi contacto fue el culpable de tu reacción.

Hiro, simplemente eres asombroso. Es cómo si vieras el mundo con otros ojos, si cómo para ti el buscar respuestas fuera tan sólo un juego de niños.

**Tu mente es hermosa Hiro. Simplemente hoy puedo decir que amo tu inteligencia.**

* * *

><p>NA : Me estan obligando a dormir XDD así que les dejo en breve el drabble de hoy, yo en verdad me enamoré de la mente de Hiro.


	3. Amo tu valentía

**Hiro, hoy amo de tí:**

**Día tres...**

No suelo predeterminar lo que existe dentro de una mente ajena, pero tratándose de ti, inevitablemente surge la terca necesidad de predecir tus acciones. Rechazaba la idea de que por conocer el delirio mío de amarte más de lo que debería, estuvieras lejos de mí, o peor aún, de que me odiaras.

Simplemente el quererte tanto se convirtió en una manera de vida. Así es, cada día era para cuidarte, apoyarte, hacerte sonreír y dejarte ser; porque más que aceptarlo, me resigne a ponerle fronteras a este sentimiento en donde creía protegerte al mismo tiempo que decía ser feliz.

Pero… cómo dije, todo aplica ante el error de querer subestimar el futuro incierto.

A ti poco te importaron esas fronteras y las murallas imponentes entre nosotros. Cómo dijiste, tú solo sabías que me amabas y nada más.

Ese día mirando tus expresivos ojos castaños pareció perderse toda nuestra agridulce realidad, nos encerramos en una burbuja flotante sobre la nada, donde moría cualquier culpa, cualquier historia del pasado, duda, miedo, confusión y hasta la propia verdad. Juró haber pensado que soñaba al escuchar de tu boca la afirmación del sentimiento mutuo; sin embargo, el fino poder y la determinación de tu voz no tienen imitación y trataban de dar su encanto y contraste a tú naturalidad de decir que darías tu vida por mí, a tus labios derramando las palabras de un condenado enamorado, a tus manos que se paseaban nerviosas en las mangas de tu chaqueta y a tus mejillas teñidas ante mi mirada.

Hiro, soy débil ante lo que me pidas y si me pides olvidar nuestro lazo de sangre…lo haré. Te subestime y no tome en cuenta tu fortaleza. Lo único que quería era evitarte cualquier dolor, y tal vez, cómo no soy tan fuerte como tú, traté de salvarme a mi mismo de cualquier condena.

Acaricio tu rostro y deposito un casto beso en tu frente, disculpándome, agradecido de esa voluntad y capacidad tan arraigados a ti de superar los miedos, prometiendo que de ahora en adelante lucharé para aceptar la forma descarada de amar que tienes y temblando a la par, por culpa de las dudas que no han muerto en mi interior.

_**No obstante Hiro, estoy seguro de haber descubierto hoy, estar enamorado de tu valentía.**_

* * *

><p><strong>NA: ¿Esta quedando muy dulce? XDD**

**Quedan muchas cosas de las cuales Tadashi esta enamorado y pues esto ira subiendo de tono, aunque cómo son drabbles sera breve. **

**¿Les gusta? **

**Antes que nada agradezco sus comentarios, me motivan lo saben XDD **


	4. Amo tu cabello

**_Les traigo la actualización que corresponde al día de hoy. Me han preguntado que si pondre lo del accidente, pues en respuesta a eso tendría que checarlo, estos drabbles son atemporales (No sabemos cuando suceden) y pues en ellos Tadashi sigue vivo, creo que todo dependerá si elijo un final triste, feliz o agridulce. _**

**_De verdad,Tadashi lo imagino cómo una persona _****_romántica, no sé, ¿Ustedes lo son? Yo en lo personal...no lo sé, no lo he intentado XDD _**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hiro,hoy amo de tí :<em>**

**_Día cuatro:_**

Es maravilloso levantarse sabiendo que con la primera persona que cruzare palabra es contigo, a pesar de que sucede desde hace mucho tiempo; a partir de aquel día es darle un buenos días al amor sin ninguna mascara. Sentir tu frágil cuerpo abrazado al mío, en su total pureza durmiendo juntos. Mi hermoso niño, esperare todo el tiempo que necesites porque por ahora el contacto físico pasional no es una prioridad, tan solo sentir tu calor mientras duermes a mi lado es sublime.

Te levantaste bostezando y estirando los brazos dirigiendo enseguida tu mirada risueña a mí , me sonreíste y dijiste "Buenos días Nerd…mi nerd"

Y cómo es tu costumbre te dirigiste al baño y te duchaste, era muy temprano aún así que te tomaste tu tiempo. Deberías verte frente al espejo, en serio, haces gestos graciosos mientras pruebas distintos peinados y al final, revuelves tu cabello para dejarlo así. Hace mucho que te adaptaste a su rebelde forma y hasta te sientes orgulloso de ella.

Esas hebras largas y brillantes que adornan tu rostro son exageradamente suaves ¿lo sabías? Y ese aroma frutal del shampoo que usas me inunda cuando te abrazo, me encanta acariciarte el cabello y supongo que ya lo has notado.

¿Sucede algo? — Tus gestos son adorables, a pesar de plantarte firme, mi cercanía te pone nervioso, te abrazo por la espalda y pego mi rostro a tu cuello mientras la punta de mi nariz viaja a tus cabellos, trato de grabar en mi memoria su perfume.

Nada, es solo que me encanta tu cabello — Veo cómo un violento sonrojo te envuelve e inclinas tu rostro al notar que lo vi frente al espejo.

Maldición Tadashi, ¿Desde cuando eres tan cursi?

_**Siempre lo he sido Hiro, sólo que te apena que ahora sea tan directo y sin vacilaciones , sin duda alguna, este día quiero que sepas que amo tu cabello.**_


	5. Amo tus besos

_**Hiro, hoy amo de ti:**_

_**Dia Cinco. **_

* * *

><p>Han pasado casi dos semanas desde la nueva forma que tomó nuestra relación.<br>Debo confesar la felicidad desbordante en mì, pues no cabe en mi pecho el regocijo tan grande de saber que correspondes este loco sentimiento.

Este fin de semana decidimos quedarnos en la casa, fueron días de escuela algo agitados , la primera experiencia para ti y de readaptación para mì a un nuevo semestre así que fue bueno que termináramos mirando películas en la sala mientras Tìa Cass había salido con unas amigas. Como parte de nuestra extraña tradición de hermanos nos tocaba ver una película que probablemente sería increíblemente mala, lo hacíamos para reírnos, criticar , entre otras cosas que quizá solo nuestro sentido de humor extraño entendía aunque... _Castores Zombies…_es un titulo muy obvio.  
>Luego de risas juntos con una película supuestamente de terror, apague el televisor para ya recoger el regadero que dejamos y te escuche desde la cocina preguntarme si yo era feliz, me sorprendió la pregunta.<p>

En el acto te levantaste del sofá con la mirada fija en mi y con la increíble seguridad que te surge espontáneamente,cruzaste tus brazos por mi cuello, me halaste hacia ti y tus labios hicieron un ruido curioso contra los míos. Enseguida comprendí, sin duda alguna fui yo ahora quien se inclinó y con firmeza, sujete tu cintura para pegarla a mi cuerpo y besarte con la pasión de tantos años reprimida. Tus labios inexpertos se movían con timidez en cuanto se sentían prisioneros de los míos.

Dulces, suaves, húmedos y solo para mí.

El aire comienza a ausentarse más ese cálido contacto quiero que aun este presente; así que entre beso y beso nos separamos un poco a la par de que mis dedos se entrelazaban entre tus cabellos oscuros.

Hiro, aunque lamentablemente este no es mi primer beso, estoy completamente seguro de que este sí es el tuyo. Deseo que recuerdes las caricias imposibles en tu boca, el sabor de este momento y su calor.

— ¿Puedo hacerlo de nuevo? — Te sonrojaste violentamente y asentiste, al juntar nuevamente nuestros labios abriste tímidamente la boca y nuestras lenguas se acariciaron con timidez una vez más.

— Hiro...

— ¿Sí? — respondiste mirándome fijamente cuando rompimos el contacto.

— Tu boca sabe a gomitas dulces...

Supongo que ese comentario fue demasiado para tí, te sorprendiste, el rojo predominó aún más en tu rostro y lo guardaste en mi pecho.

— Eres imposible...

Me reí con tu comentario y te abrace fuertemente.

Es único, realmente único que este primer contacto sucediera tan natural, sin ser producto de miles de planes.

**Hiro, hoy te puedo decir una y mil veces que AMO tus besos. **

* * *

><p>Perdón el horrible retraso, a partir de mañana tendrán la actualización por la madrugada o en la mañana. He estado ocupada sorry!<p> 


	6. Amo tomarte de la mano

**Hiro, hoy amo de tí:**

**Día seis...**

Nadie dijo que ser universitario fuese sencillo. Estar buena parte del día fuera de casa y dentro del instituto, de comer en horarios cortos y a veces mientras se revisan materiales, dormir hasta tarde, estar con la mente activa, reconocer que existen personas con más habilidades causando que constantemente estés motivándote para alcanzarlas y compartir las cosas geniales que existen en ese mundillo. Tomar café, hablar con propiedad...todo eso se queda pequeño ante el maravilloso sentimiento de autoeficacia y utilidad.

Si menciono todo esto, es porque cada una de estas situaciones tienen un toque aun más especial estando tu conmigo compartiéndolas, cómo el día de hoy que se nos fue la tarde entera en mi laboratorio diseñando uno de tus ingeniosos proyectos más próximos . ¿Sabes? Me fascina verte concentrado; tu ceño ligeramente fruncido y la seriedad de tus labios mientras trazas sobre el papel, me resulta sumamente encantador.

— ¿Me estas escuchando? Te dije que me pases la llave stillson, necesito contemplar que tanto me puede servir...

— Lo siento — me cubrí los labios evitando dejar salir la leve risa acusadora — Me entretuve viéndote. Eres un encanto cuando estas pensativo...

Salimos muy tarde del campus y tranquilamente fuimos andando por las calles a nuestro hogar. Hablábamos tanto de cosas triviales cómo de asuntos relevantes, reíamos y simplemente...ese momento era uno de los más perfectos de mi vida.

— Te amo Hiro, te amo demasiado — dije mientras enlazaba mi mano con la tuya, tan pequeña y suave cómo la seda — Se que te lo he dicho, pero jamás me cansaré de repetírtelo — terminé diciendo mientras apretabas delicadamente mi palma y mirabas al piso (seguramente apenado) y susurrabas "Yo aún más"

Caminamos así, en silencio, con ese sublime contacto entre nuestras pieles. Ni siquiera el aire frío que llenaba la noche rompía con la tibieza de tener tus dedos entre los mí , dicha, libertad...era increíble cómo todo se juntaba con solo tocar así tu piel.

—Tadashi...

— ¿Sí?

— Puedes soltarme, estamos por llegar y tía Cass puede vernos.

— Ah, cierto...

Tu valentía me tendrá que acompañar cuando llegue el momento, ella tiene que saberlo algún día.

_**Sin embargo Hiro, aún más importante es el presente y hoy se graba en mi memoria lo mucho que amo tomarte de la mano. **_

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Dios, quiero un Tadashi así de romántico. Creo que mas bien, tendría que buscarme un Hiro XDDD **

**Gracias por los comentarios, a cada uno de ustedes, ** ,Hikari Shion (Aww, ven recibo tu amor jajajaja) , Elizabeth, Chiara Edelstein, .2, Adil ,Chiara Polairix Edelstein , .73 , KataristikA , Zussi ...Son tan lindos.

Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización :3

-RavenAkiteru-


	7. Amo tus caricias

**_Hiro, hoy amo de tí: _**

**Día siete:**

Mientras trabajo en mis propios proyectos concentrado y sumergiéndome en lo resolución de mis propios conflictos intelectuales, tienes la manía de llegar silenciosamente, cruzar tus brazos por detrás de mi cuello y apoyar tu mentón sobre mi hombro. Adoro que hagas eso.

Continuó analizando los papeles frente de mí; de repente siento un desliz delicado y sumamente suave bajando por mi pómulo hasta las comisuras de mis labios, y así otro más se va repitiendo.

— Tienes la cara muy suave — me dijiste casi en un susurro.

— Pues a tu edad nunca me desvele en la calle acudiendo a peleas ilegales de robots — bromee — tendrás suerte si luces como yo al llegar a los veinte.

Tu reproche fue un mohín adorable y una pequeño golpe en mi pecho.

— No presumas tanto — El tono de tu voz era suave, adornada de una sonrisa y de un humor pasivo. Otra vez en silencio acurrucaste la cabeza bajo mi rostro y las yemas de tus dedos se pasearon por mi brazo. No puedo comparar la sensación con nada que haya conocido, un solo toque tuyo calma mi espíritu, sana mis miedos, me hace querer nunca separarme de esos roces...y cuando te propones a continuar, pareciera cómo si te tomaras cada segundo para conocer el relieve de mi piel, de grabar en tu extraordinaria mente cada estructura diferente de ella, delatandote con la tenue sonrisa que aparece en tus labios y crees que nadie lo ha notado.

Mi concentración ya no esta del todo en mi proyecto, tu roce asalta la sensibilidad del dorso de mi mano, explorandola. Dibujas pequeños círculos en mi piel totalmente entretenido, ni siquiera deseo interrumpirte pero sinceramente necesito ser quien ahora explore tu piel, al menos una parte de ella.

— Tadashi, oye...ja,ja, me haces cosquillas — aprovecho ese momento para dejar a un lado mi trabajo y sujeto tus manos para besarlas maravillandome lo sensible que eres en tus palmas.

— Tu tienes la culpa, hermanito eres tierno sin proponertelo...o ¿lo haces a propósito? — Frunciste el ceño con el carmesí en tus mejillas mirándome con algo de astucia.

Hiro, puedo decir que eres un ingenioso manipulador, me da risa tan solo imaginarlo, sin embargo; puedo apostar que lo dudaste demasiado. Lo que probablemente no sepas es que esa jugada tuya me ha dejado a un más enamorado de ti. Enamorado de la finura de tus manos, del roce inocente, de la premura tortuosa, de la imaginación que desató...

**Hoy deseo que en todos mis días estén presentes tus caricias, Hiro, amo tus caricias. **

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué les gusta más de este fic? ¿Que les gusta más del Hidashi? <strong>

**A mí me encanta su nivel de amor jejejeje Es que Hiro se ve que admira mucho a Tadashi, lo ama! Diganme que no soy la única que lo notó. **

**y ustedes ¿Serían así de románticos? **


	8. Amo tu aroma

**_Hiro, hoy amo de tí: _**

**Día ocho:**

Cuando entro a la habitación enseguida percibo en el ambiente un toque suave. En ese preciso momento el impulso de llenarme con esa peculiar esencia es tan fuerte que enseguida te busco con la mirada y al hallarte frente al monitor, te abrazo enterrando mi rostro rostro en la tela de tu ropa.

— Suavizante de telas ...¿Campo primaveral? ...siempre lo usas, definitivamente tu favorito.

— No se que es peor, que conozcas las variedades cómo toda una ama de casa, o el hecho de que destruyas aún más mi orgullo masculino diciendo que me gustan los aromas suaves — me dijiste con sorna.

— Definitivamente agarrare hasta dos camisas tuyas para poner junto a mi almohada — te abrace más fuerte y aspire tu esencia inocente.

— Eso es pervertido...

Surgió la necesidad de que mis labios invadieran tu piel, aquella que además desprendía el exquisito perfume del jabón cítrico bajo la ducha, un aroma tan delicado, tan tuyo. Deposité un beso suave en tu cuello.

— T-tadashi...

— Lo siento — tus ojos parecían deslumbrar algo de temor, y eso no lo soporté. Hiro, jamás haría algo que te hiciera daño.

— Solamente me sorprendiste, yo — te sonrojaste aún más — quiero que sigas...

Y ¿Cómo negarme? Soy débil y pecador ante ese estimulo intangible que desprende tu ser, solo quiero embriagarme con ese aroma, imaginar por unos instantes que es mi oxigeno, aferrarme tanto cómo pueda a ella.

**Hiro, hoy estoy seguro de que AMO tu aroma.**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué les gusta más de este fic? ¿Que les gusta más del Hidashi? <strong>

**A mí me encanta su nivel de amor jejejeje Es que Hiro se ve que admira mucho a Tadashi, lo ama! Diganme que no soy la única que lo notó. **

**y ustedes ¿Serían así de románticos? **


	9. Amo tu piel

**_Les traigo la actualización que corresponde al día de hoy que corresponde a días atrasados. Me dijeron que a muchas les gustaría un Tadashi, jejeje y que lo que más les encanta es el amor prohibido de estos dos. Y en cuanto a la narración que les gusta igual, estoy feliz por ello, de que les gusta tal y cómo es mi estilo, meloso. Tengo la creencia de que cada día es mejor si identificamos las cosas que amamos, así cómo Tadashi. _**

**_Tengo un aviso: A las personas que siguen "Amor artificial" Tendré la actualización para el Domingo en la noche, y probablemente sea doble capitulo. Tuve problemas con mi horario y me he atrasado un poco, pero pronto tendrán más Himax. _**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hiro,hoy amo de tí :<em>**

**_Día Nueve:_**

Todavía tengo grabado ese instante, efímero y a la vez tan lento. El aroma de tu piel me invitó a querer tocarla, a desear re descubrir la que estaba más allá de las ropas.

Esto esta mal, lo sé.

¿Pero que le vamos a hacer?

Solamente puedo pensar en tenerte en mis brazos, sintiendo que me perteneces aún más.

Mis manos fueron adentrándose bajo tu camisa sintiendo la textura inigualable de esa fina seda que te recubre los huesos y con parsimonia besé tu cuello, conociendo también el sabor.

¿A donde había ido mi autocontrol? La olvide en cuanto mis manos profanaron tus mejillas, tus brazos...toda tu piel. Estaba cegado por la belleza de su color, alucinado por su suavidad, por la frescura propia de su juventud primorosa.

— ¿Quieres continuar? — Tu respuesta fue un beso hambriento en mis labios y el apego más fuerte de tu cuerpo.

Estábamos cediendo ante esa trampa, en donde marcaría tu blanca piel, donde sufrirías las quemaduras de un amor ardiente...

Y sin embargo...

— Chicos ...¿Están en casa? — traje la cena mis amores...

Te mordiste lo labios y me miraste...definitivamente lucías cómo un niño a punto de hacer una rabieta. Sólo pude reír.

— Hiro, vamos a cenar...

Me levanté y te tendí la mano.

— ¿Puedo decirte algo?

— ¿Qué? — dijiste con malhumor fingido mientras acomodabas tus ropas.

— **Amo tu piel...**

— ¡T-tadashi! — Avergonzado me aventaste lo que hallaste a la mano.

_**Ya lo dije, hoy lo afirmo ante todo. Amo inmensamente su diseño único e irrepetible.**_


	10. Amo que creas en mí

_**Hiro, hoy amo de tí:**_

_**Dia 10**_

Todo este tiempo he puesto mi empeño absoluto para materializar una de mis más grandes metas. Creo que no lo había mencionado antes, pero considero la posibilidad de no tener un intelecto tan revolucionario como el tuyo mi amado Hiro, pero al menos, quisiera que lo poco o mucho que pueda hacer a tus ojos fuera algo grandioso. Simplemente es importante para mí.

— Últimamente te has estado desvelando demasiado — me dijiste desde tu cama, tallándote los ojos semiadormilado.

— Siento haberte despertado — Trataba de hacer el menor ruido para evitarlo. Bostezaste y te sentaste en el borde de la cama — Aunque al parecer tú también te has desvelado, mira nada más te has dormido con las ropas puestas.

— No quiero quedarme atrás — En el instante no comprendí bien a que te referías, pero luego asumí que tú también odiabas perder. A pesar de ser la persona que más amo en este mundo, mi hermano y también mejor amigo…también eres mi rival.

— Eso es imposible — reconocí con un desencanto que creí imposible tener — Jamás podría comparar tus crecientes habilidades con las mías.

Hubo silencio.

— Y yo jamás lograría comparar tu entusiasmo y la fe por lo que haces.

Caminé hacia a ti y me senté a tu lado, nos sonreímos en el silencio. Tomé tus manos y las besé tiernamente.

— Por ti elegí el camino de crear e inventar ¿Quién más, si no tú? Fue la inspiración para lograr grandes cosas. Sé que podríamos ser rivales, pero aunque así fuera Tadashi, iríamos de la mano. Juntos, y no porque me considere igual, sino porque deseo seguirte.

— Hiro…

— Todo lo que parezca imposible, estoy seguro que puedes hacerlo. Y lo inimaginable también. Incluso, al borde de mis propios límites, contigo es posible rebasarlos. Jamás, Tadashi, jamás voy dejar de creer que puedes lograr grandes cosas.

Sus palabras hicieron a mi alma llenarse de una emoción infantil, díganme ¿Quién rayos es capaz de poner toda su fe en alguien más? ¿Quién te mira a los ojos mientras te dice que iría al fin del mundo contigo? ¿Acaso es posible vivir solamente para no decepcionar a esa persona? ¿Quién elegí vivir con la motivación de ser la pieza clave para quien ama?

Hiro, tu eres lo más preciado que tengo en esta vida. Lo que en ella logre lleva tu nombre escrito, todo es por ti. Mis sueños, mis logros… en donde juntos los visualizo. Así elegí vivir. Realmente aprecio esas palabras que afirman tus esperanzas en este ser que se inspira con tu sola existencia. _**Hoy y siempre amare con fervor que crees en mí.**_

* * *

><p>Lamento el descuido que le he dado a mis fics, me desahogare un poco. Estos últimos días han sido cansados, para el colmo mi universidad no esta dando clases u.u me entristece, de verdad. Ayer hubo muchísima gente en el cine (trabajo ahí) salí casi a las dos de la mañana! ¿pueden creerlo? pero en fin, apoye bastante n-n . Así que el punto es que, es muy relajante llegar y escribir mis melosidades jejejeje (que un alma me comprenda XDD) Bueno, les dejo los atrasados.<p>

Muchas gracias por sus Reviews, he visto que a muchos les gusta la melosidad de esta colección, eso es bueno.

Nos leemos.


	11. Amo tus ojos

_**Hiro, hoy amo de tí...**_

_**Día 11:**_

"_Tus ojos son la patria del relámpago y de la lágrima, silencio que habla, tempestades sin viento, mar sin olas, pájaros presos, doradas fieras adormecidas, topacios impíos como la verdad, otoño en un claro del bosque en donde la luz canta en el hombro de un árbol y son pájaros todas las hojas, playa que en la mañana encuentra constelada _de ojos,_ , cesta de frutos de fuego, mentira que alimenta, espejos de este mundo, puertas del más allá, pulsación tranquila del mar a medio día, absoluto que parpadea, páramo."_

_Octavio Paz. _

Tras leer aquel breve poema inmediatamente pensé en ti. El autor de este libro que yace sobre el escritorio de Honey, sin saberlo, describía la belleza que veo en tus iris. Sonreí enamorado de su recuerdo, tan puros, tan expresivos; embelesado por su color castaño transparente y su brillo jovial , que cómo decía Octavio paz, llegan a ser un otoño ( a mi parecer eterno y precioso) habitando en ellos.

Trato de recordar todas las veces en las que me han mirado, las veces en las que transmiten con tanta naturalidad tus sentimientos e intenciones. Son tan bonitos. Atraviesan mi ser, enamoran mi espíritu, inundan mi cordura, endulzan mi vida, conquistan la calma.

—Aquí estas nerd, te he estado buscando — irrumpiste el silencio recargándote en el marco de la puerta, cerré ese libro de portada aterciopelada y lo puse en su lugar entre el ordenado librero, me giré hacia ti y te sonreí con infinita ternura.

—Honey me dijo que estarías en su laboratorio por unas cosas que te mando a buscar, te has tardado.

Lo siento…

—Me acerque sin pensarlo mucho sosteniendo tu suave rostro entre mis manos, ahí estaba de nuevo las codificaciones tan hermosas en ese par de espejos que captaban cada centímetro de lo que tenía enfrente. Acerque mi rostro fijos mis ojos en ellos, hasta que lentamente los cerraste, tal vez creyendo que besaría tus labios.

—Pero esta vez, deposite un delicado beso en cada uno de tus parpados, haciéndome cosquilleo en mis labios tus largas pestañas.

—¿Y eso? — reíste con el rubor en tu cara al abrir tus ojos.

—Que no miren a nadie más Hiro, que yo sea su única luz — dije en un arranque egoísta, en un susurro.

Su color café se iluminó a la par de tu sonrisa, te aferraste en mis hombros y me besaste.

—No podrían ver a nadie más…

Hiro, hoy se hizo consiente lo enamorado que estoy de tus expresivos ojos, de su mirar. **Amo tus hermosos ojos.**

* * *

><p><strong>Me habían mencionado que querían un fic dedicado a los bellisimos ojos de ese genio, aquí esta (estaba ya planeado) Si algo me gusto de Hiro, son sus ojos. Por cierto (Copiando un poco de las preguntas que hacen otros autores) ¿De que color son sus ojos? Los mios son del color de Hiro, osea cafés. XDDD <strong>


	12. Amo recordar contigo

**Día 12:**

**Hiro, hoy amo de ti...**

No es raro que en los silencios de las noches me ponga algo nostálgico, es decir, mi mente comienza a vagar por lejanos recuerdos impregnando con sus restos de sentimientos a mi yo actual. Sabores dulces, otros amargos, en fin. Esa noche, deje a un lado el libro que leía y saque de un cajón un álbum de fotografías.

—¿No puedes dormir?

—No es eso — le respondí a mi amada persona — solamente me apeteció mirar un poco viejas fotos. Sin decir nada se acercó sentándose a un lado recargando su peso en mi pecho, colándose entre el espacio entre el engargolado y mi cuerpo.

—Eras adorable, más bien, continuas siendo extremadamente adorable — le dije acariciando con mi mejilla su cabello al contemplar un retrato suyo — ¡oh! ¿Recuerdas esta ocasión?

Le señalé una foto en la cual yo estaba frente a él tomándole de la mano, ofreciéndole un tulipán amarillo, en ese entonces él tenía seis años y yo próximamente cumpliría los catorce. En esa pieza, Hiro tenía la cara tapada con una mano, acababa de llorar.

—Creo…

Me comencé a reír al notar su evidente vergüenza.

—Fue cuando me propusiste matrimonio y te dije que no.

Obviamente, en ese entonces quien diría que acabaría profundamente enamorado de mí hermano. En aquella época ni siquiera podía tomar en cuenta las palabras de alguien, y más la de él en donde inconscientemente temía por que no se hicieran realidad algún día.

Aquella vez, ahí estaba en la sala con nuestra tía mientras ella nos hablaba emocionada de una nueva vecina coetánea. Al escucharla Hiro infló sus mejillas tomó mi mano y en su inocencia de infante le dijo que él sería mi única novia y para que nadie más me apartara de su lado exclamó que debíamos casarnos. La tía se echó a reír, pronunciado frases que desbordaban la ternura que su sobrino le provocó, y yo, un poco avergonzado, algo cruel e inexperto le dije que jamás sucedería. Al ver las lágrimas que surgieron al instante, un dolor perforó mi pecho; rápidamente me puse a su altura y lo tomé de la mano diciéndole que no era verdad y que yo sería muy feliz si un día nos llegáramos a casar. Movida por la escena inocente de amor fraternal nuestra tía tomó de su florero recién entregado uno de los tulipanes dándome a entender de que se la diera a mi hermanito. Así lo hice, y en ese instante ella inmortalizó la escena.

—Cabeza de chorlito — le dije revolviendo sus cabellos — eras un llorón.

—No es cierto, de ahí no recuerdo haber vuelto a llorar — Se coló el peor de nuestros recuerdos. Aun así dimos pasó a otros más alegres. Mirando los fragmentos de tiempo inmortalizados, la sonrisa siempre joven de nuestra tía (y segunda madre), nuestros propios cambios, los seres que amamos y nos esperan en algún lugar. Todo en un tiempo compartido.

Supongo que navegar juntos por el pasado, abrazados, riendo, leyendo nuestros mutuos pensamientos, es un privilegio. Hiro, el tiempo contiene verdadero significado a tu lado a pesar de su naturaleza incierta._** Amo recordar contigo**_.

* * *

><p><strong>Diran que no tengo vergüenza ni perdón luego de actualizar desde hace bastantito tiempo, pero de verdad es que no había tenido tiempo...ni internet...<strong>

**A partir de ahora seré más constante, tratare de hacerlo en por que es un proyecto que no debo dejar colgado, el Hidashi debe progresar XDD **


	13. Amo que cuides de mi

_**Día 13:**_

_**Hiro, hoy amo de tí:**_

—Treinta y nueve grados — Lucías preocupado al mirar el termómetro, pusiste la mano en mi frente y me miraste a los ojos.

—Tranquilo — la aparte y la bese, no quería que estuvieras intranquilo ni que faltaras a la escuela — estoy bien, el médico indico que si tomaba todos los medicamentos no desarrollaría ningún problema respiratorio, es solo algo de fiebre causada tal vez por estrés de estos días.

—Te enfermaste por mi culpa…

—No, no es cierto.

—Si no hubiera sido terco en salir sin paraguas…

—Hiro, yo no me arrepiento de nada cuando se trata de ti.

—Odio que hagas eso — Frunciste el ceño, te cruzaste de brazos y con seriedad me reclamaste — No eres artificial Tadashi, entiende que no me gusta verte así. Entiende, que si algo te llegara a pasar me muero. Tuve miedo cuando te desmayaste y tía Cass llamó a la ambulancia.

Me abrazaste con urgencia escondiendo tu rostro en mi pecho, temblando cómo un niño pequeño. No sueles ser así, y te consolé entre mis brazos acariciando tu cabello.

—No llores, Hiro. Nunca voy a dejarte. Nunca — te lo juré haciendo que me miraras a los ojos, cuyas lágrimas se negaban a fluir, influencia de tu orgullo ambivalente.

Al final, te rehusaste a dejarme solo. No te reproche ni un instante y solo te deje ser. Durante toda la tarde estuviste al pendiente de mí, tratando de hacerme reír, verificando mi temperatura, vigilando que tome a la hora indicada mis medicamentos.

—Que lindo enfermero personal tengo, hermoso en extremo con ese delantal — Enrojeciste de la vergüenza. Sé que te lo pusiste al cocinar algo sencillo para mí y porque era el único que había en casa. Ese blanco con arandelas y bordados azules.

—No te aproveches de tu suerte — saliste rápidamente con la bandeja entre las manos mientras me reía — si ya te sientes mejor cómo para burlarte, entonces puedes bajar a ayudar a tía Cass de mesero, hay gente.

—Podríamos tener más visita si bajas así…

Adoraba a veces hacerte enojar, te hace ver un semblante adorable. Regresaste más tarde con un vaso de agua en mano y con el medicamento en otra.

—Odio tomar pastillas.

—A nadie le gusta, ahora te las tomas.

—No

—¿Es en serio? Tadashi Hamada, el adulto responsable queriendo hacer berrinche frente a su hermano menor…

—Ja,ja,ja me lo tomaré si me das una recompensa.

Tus mejillas tomaron un ligero rosa.

—Tu recompensa será tu salud estable.

—No, quiero una mejor.

Deja de jugar y ¡trágatelas! — exigiste a tu sonrojo máximo. No sé, en todo el día no había podido besarte, tenía tantas ganas de hacerlo, a lo mejor tus labios serían mi mejor medicina.

—No es una gripe viral, no te contagiare.

Reíste resignado ante mi necedad, me miraste cómplice y tras hacer cumplir con lo mío, nos dimos un beso fugaz e inocente.

De verdad Hiro, a nadie le gusta estar enfermo, pero estando bajo tus cuidados dan ganas de pensarlo dos veces (aunque preferiría ser yo quien te consienta) hoy recordaré cuanto_** amo que cuides de mí.**_


End file.
